Posłannictwo z planety Wenus/5
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział V. WARGI W POCAŁUNKU ZŁĄCZONE. Wystarczy przeczytać dzienniki z owego czasu, aby sobie zdać sprawę, jakie wzburzenia wywołały rewelacye Benjamina Prevotelle’a. Leżą przede mną na stole 4 numery dzienników z datą dnia następnego. Na ośmiu stronach każdego z nich nie było ani jednego artykułu, ani jednej notatki, w których by nie poruszano kwestyi wspaniałe hypotezy. Na ogół panowała jednomyślność, rzeczowa aprobata lub burzliwy entuzyazm. Zaledwie kilka głosów protestu ze strony oficyalnych przedstawicieli nauki, przerażonych śmiałością rozumowania młodego studenta. Dla olbrzymiej wszakże części publiczności kwestia straciła charakter hypotetyczny… Teoryę Benjamina Prevotelle’a uznano za niewzruszoną prawdę. Każdy dodawał swój własny dowód — jako cegłę do budującego się gmachu. Zarzuty, wszelkie wydawały się prowizorycznymi, a obalić je miało dalsze rzeczowe badanie fenomenalnych zjawisk. To była ostateczna konkluzyja ze wszystkich artykułów, wywiadów i listów otwartych. Publiczność domagała się energicznie urządzenia seryi eksperymentalnych seansów w Enclos. Wśród tego gorączkowego rozentuzyazmowania — porwanie Massignaca zeszło na plan drugi… Pan Massignac zniknął? Niewiadomo, kto go porwał i kto go więzi? Niech będzie. Rzecz małej wagi, Okazya była zbyt dobra, aby z niej skorzystać. Opinia publiczna nagliła, aby rozpocząć próby. Co do mnie, to nie zdradziłem ni jednem słowem mej awantury w Bougival, obawiając się kompromitacyi dla Beranżery, wplątanej tak bezpośrednio w tę zbrodniczą aferę. Postanowiłem jednakże zbadać teren działania Velmota i udałem się na wyspę na Sekwanie. Wypytując mieszkańców nieznacznie, dowiedziałem się, że Massignac i Velmot mieszkali tam jakiś czas w zimie, w towarzystwie jakiegoś kilkunastoletniego chłopca. Zwiedziłem dom, w którym jeden z nich pod przybranem nazwiskiem wynajął mieszkanie. Dom był pusty. Trochę sprzętów, trochę naczyń kuchennych — oto wszystko. Na czwarty dzień po artykule Prevotella zebrała się w Enclos komisya obserwacyjna. Ponieważ niebo było zachmurzone, więc ograniczono się tyko do zbadania muru i szarej substancyi, którą ekran był powleczony. Analiza nie dała żadnych specjalnych rezultatów. Stwierdzono, że ta substancya stanowi amalgamat materyi organicznych i kwasów. Te połączenia chemiczne, z jakiejkolwiek strony rozpatrywane nie mogły przyczynić się w niczem do wyjaśnienia czarodziejskich obrazów. Szóstego dnia niebo się wypogodziło, zajaśniało czystym, niezamąconym żadną chmurką błękitem. Komisya powróciła, wraz z nią przedstawiciele władz i gromadka ciekawych, którzy zdołali się wkręcić do świty. Scena, która rozegrała się przed ekranem — miała w sobie coś tragikomicznego. Ci wszyscy ludzie czekali z zapartym w piersi tchem, z oczyma wlepionymi w pusty, szary mur… Nic się nie pojawiło!… Przygnębienie obecnych było tem większe, że obawiano się odrazu takiego wyniku… Czyżby jedynie nieznana nikomu formułka Noela Dorgeroux mogła wyczarowywać wizye? Ja byłem o tym najmocniej przekonany, a komisya i publiczność dochodziła do tego samego przeświadczenia. Oprócz zanalizowanej szarej substancyi istniał jeszcze płyn, płyn, przyrządzany przez Massignaca ściśle według formuły. Płyn ten zarówno wuj mój jak i Massignac przechowywali we fiolkach i błękitnych flakonach. Wszelkie poszukiwania były daremne. Nigdzie żadnych fiolek. Ani śladu błękitnych flakonów. Zaczynano już żałować zniknięcia i ewentualnej śmierci Massignaca. Czyżby wielka tajemnica miała być straconą dla ludzkości w chwili, kiedy Benjamin Prevotelle wykazał całą jej doniosłość? 11 dnia od ogłoszenia rewelacji Benjamina Prevotelle’a — dzienniki zamieściły wiadomość, że trzeci seans w amfiteatrze w Enclos odbędzie się pod kierownictwem samego pana Massignaca. Istotnie koło południa Massignac zjawił się… Drzwi, były zamknięte i obstawione policyą, więc nie mógł wejść!… Ale o trzeciej godzinie przybył urzędnik Prefektury, zaopatrzony w pełnomocnictwo do rokowań… Massignac postawił swe warunki. Zażądał stanowczo oddania w jego bezwzględne władanie amfiteatru, który miałby być strzeżony przez agentów policyjnych i w przerwach pomiędzy seansami zamknięty dla wszystkich prócz niego samego. Żaden z widzów nie może przynieść ze sobą ani aparatu fotograficznego ani jakiegokolwiek optycznego instrumentu. Przyjęto jego żądania bez zastrzeżeń. Władza państwowa i opinia publiczna skapitulowały przed bezczelnością człowieka, który sam jeden miał moc wywołania cudownych wizyi i nawiązania stosunków z planetą Wenus. Tego rodzaju postępowanie wskazuje na to jak poważnie traktowano hypotezę Benjamina Prevotella. W głębi serca jednak każdy żywił nadzieję, że nadejdzie chwila odwetu, kiedy cudowna tajemnica stanie się powszechną własnością a Massignac niepotrzebnym. Czuł on to dobrze, to też z całym cynizmem wydał następujący cyrkularz: ,,Ostrzega się publiczność, że w razie jakiegokolwiek zamachu na dyrekcyę amfiteatru, ekran będzie natychmiast zniszczony i wynalazek Noela Dorgeroux raz na zawsze unicestwiony. — Co do mnie — to nie zdziwił mnie zbytnio powrót Massignaca, bo już poprzednio mówiło mi przeczucie, że łotr, który wisieć powinien nie utonął!… Natomiast uderzyła mnie kolosalna zmiana w rysach jego twarzy i w całej postaci. Postarzał się najmniej o dziesięć lat, pochylił, przygarbił. Wieczysty uśmiech, który dawniej zdawał się być przyrośniętym do jego fizyognomii nie rozjaśniał twarzy wychudzonej, żółtej, niespokojnej. Skoro mnie zobaczył, chwycił za ramię i odciągnął na bok. — A to mnie urządził!… Bandyta przeklęty!… Naprzód zbił mnie jak psa w ciemnym wilgotnym lochu!… Potem wrzucił mnie do wody, ażeby mi rozwiązać język!… Dziesięć dni musiałem leżeć w łóżku, żeby przyjść do siebie!… To nie jego zasługa z pewnością, że żyję jeszcze! A! nędznik! Zresztą ma i on za swoje… może nawet lepiej mu się dostało aniżeli mnie!… Ręka, która go ugodziła, nie drżała!… O jakiej ręce mówił, i jaki dramat rozegrał się w ciemnościach? Nie pytałem go o to. Jedna tylko rzecz mnie specyalnie interesowała: — Massignac, czytałeś pan pamiętnik Benjamina Prevotelle? Czy jego przypuszczenia są zgodne z prawdą? czy zgadzają się z rozprawą mego wuja, którą pan czytałeś? Wzruszył ramionami: — Wszystko jedno. Czy ja chowam obrazy dla siebie? Nie robię tego. Przeciwnie. Staram się pokazać wszystkim i zarobić w ten sposób uczciwie pieniądze… Czego oni mogą chcieć jeszcze odemnie… — Chcą zabezpieczyć odkrycie, które… — Nigdy! Nigdy! — wykrzyknął gniewnie. Dajcie mi święty spokój. Kupiłem, tak jest, kupiłem! sekret Noela Dorgeroux i zachowam go jako moją wyłączną własność, pomimo wszystko i wbrew wszystkim!… Nie zlęknę się żadnych gróźb. Nie powiem ani słowa, tak jak nie powiedziałem wtedy, gdym się wił w pazurach Velmota!… Wiktorynie Beaugrand, mówię ci, że sekret Noela Dorgeroux we mnie żyje i razem ze mną umrze!… Przysięgam na to. Kiedy kilkanaście minut później Massignac szedł na swoje miejsce, nie miał już miny pogromcy dzikich bestyi ale sam wyglądał na wystraszone zwierzę, które płoszy się najlżejszym hałasem. Woźni uzbrojeni w pałki, towarzyszyli mu jak poprzednio. Dowiedziałem się, że im wypłacono podwójną gażę. Ostrożności były najzupełniej zbyteczne tym razem. Massignacowi nie groziło ze strony tłumu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Publiczność zachowywała niezmącone niczem milczenie, jak gdyby uczestniczyła w jakimś uroczystym obrzędzie religijnym. Nie słychać było ani oklasków ani obelżywych wykrzykników. Z całą powagą oczekiwano tego, co ma nastąpić, przyczem nikt nie wątpił, że to nastąpi. Widzowie, zajmujący wyższe miejsca (wśród nich i ja się znalazłem) podnosili często wzrok ku górze. Na niebie czystem, bez chmur, błyszczała Wenus. Gwiazda wieczoru. Co za wrażenie! Poraz pierwszy ludzie mieli pewność, że patrzą na nich oczy, które nie są ich własnemi i że czuwają nad nimi umysły, różniące się od umysłów mieszkańców ziemi. Poraz pierwszy odczuwali w dotykalny sposób bezpośrednią łączność z ogromem przestrzeni międzygwiezdnych, zaludnionych dotychczas przez fantastyczne marzenia i nieokreślone nadzieje. Stamtąd, od tych gwiazd dalekich biegło ku nam posłannictwo... To już nie legendy, nie widma, ale żywe istoty przemawiały do nas żywym i zrozumiałym językiem plastycznych obrazów i usiłowały utorować sobie drogę do stałego porozumienia się z nami. Wreszcie po chwili oczekiwania ukazały się Oczy — Troje Oczu… Tego dnia miały one wyraz niezwykłej łagodności i słodyczy, płonęły zda się miłością i budziły w sercach naszych silny oddźwięk sympatyi. Co oznaczały te oczy kobiece pełne uśmiechów i obietnic rozkosznych. W miłem podnieceniu oczekiwaliśmy uroczych rozkosznych scen, jakie miały przesunąć się po ekranie. Obserwowałem moich sąsiadów. Wszyscy — tak samo jak i ja powyciągali szyje w stronę ekranu. Zauważyłem dwóch młodzieńców pobladłych jak płótno. Jakaś kobieta, której twarz zakrywał welon żałobny podniosła chusteczkę do oczu, gotowa wybuchnąć płaczem. Ukazał się nam naprzód krajobraz w pełnym słońcu, krajobraz włoski o gorącym kolorycie… Po zapylonej drodze pędzili na koniach jeźdźcy w mundurach, noszonych przez żołnierzy w epoce Rewolucyi. Jeźdźcy ci towarzyszyli kolasie zaprzężonej w cztery konie. Potem ujrzeliśmy dom w cienistym ogrodzie na końcu długiej cyprysowej alei. Okiennice były zamknięte, a na szerokim, płaskim tarasie kwitły różnokolorowe kwiaty. Kolasa zatrzymała się przed tym domem i odjechała następnie, gdy wyskoczył z niej oficer, który rękojeścią szabli zapukał do drzwi. Otwarły się natychmiast podwoje. Na progu stanęła młoda wysoka kobieta, wyciągając ramiona ku oficerowi. W chwili jednak kiedy mieli się złączyć uściskiem — cofnęli się, jakby chcąc odwlec jeszcze na moment szczęście, aby się nim potem upoić rozkoszniej. Zobaczyliśmy dokładnie twarz tej kobiety, jaśniejącą nieopisaną ekstazą radości i kochania… Ten wyraz prześwietlający jej oblicz czynił je pięknem i młodem, choć w istocie rysy były niezbyt regularne a przywiędła nieco cera wskazywany, że kobieta ma już wiosnę młodości poza sobą. Kochankowie rzucili się sobie w objęcia, ramiona ich splotły się gorącym mocnym uściskiem, a wargi złączyły się w długim pocałunku. Oficer francuski i jego kochanka Włoszka zniknęli nam z przed oczu. Ujrzeliśmy ruiny jakiegoś fortu, otoczone wieńcem drzew i oświetlone łagodnym blaskiem księżyca. Z pośród drzew wysunęła się młoda dziewczyna w luźnej powłóczystej sukni. Przystanęła z rozchylonymi usty i wyciągniętymi rękami. Dostrzegła coś, czego my nie mogliśmy widzieć. Urodziwa jej twarzyczka rozjaśniła się czarującym uśmiechem. Powiekami przysłoniła oczy i trwała, jakby oczekując.. Czekała istotnie na młodzieńca, który podszedłszy ku niej przylgnął do jej warg chciwymi ustami. Ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Scena miłosna której byliśmy świadkami, wyruszyła nas głęboko, skoro uświadomiliśmy sobie, że mamy przed sobą nie aktorów, ale żywych ludzi z piętnastego stulecia. Oni nie grali dla nas, upajali się pierwszym pocałunkiem miłości. To właśnie wprowadzało nas w nastrój prawie ekstatyczny. Było to wrażenie, które się nie da w żadne ująć słowa. Widzieć przeszłość — nie ukostyumowaną, nie ucharakteryzowaną po aktorsku, ale prawdziwą, rzeczywistą! Widzieć tak jak ujrzeliśmy w chwilę później — wzgórze greckie! widzieć Akropol pod niebem z przed dwóch tysięcy lat z jego ogrodami, domami, placami, ulicami, świątyniami... Oglądać Panteon nie w gruzach — ale w całej wspaniałości, otoczony tłumem posągów... Mężczyźni i kobiety wstępują na marmurowe stopnie. To są Ateńczycy i Atenki z czasów Peryklesa lub Demostenesa. Chodzą. Mijają się. Rozmawiają. Potem znikają. Mała ulica zupełnie pusta ściele się w obramowaniu dwóch białych murów. Gromadka ludzi przesunęła się przez tę uliczkę, pozostawiając poza sobą mężczyznę i kobietę. Tych dwoje zatrzymało się nagle, obejrzeli się wokół poczem ucałowali się gorąco. Z pod welonu przesłaniającego czoło kobiety spoglądały duże czarne oczy o długich rzęsach trzepoczących się jak skrzydła spłoszonego ptaka. Zrozumieliśmy o co chodziło tamtym z Wenus. Chcieli nam pokazać w różnych epokach naszej przeszłości ten sam gest wiecznie młody, chcieli powiedzieć, że równie jak i my są niewolnikami wszechpotężnego uczucia miłości. Inne pary przesunęły się, inne epoki zmartwychwstawały, inne objawiły się nam cywilizacye. Zobaczyliśmy pocałunek Egipcyanki i młodego fellaha… W wiszącym ogrodzie całowali się: księżniczka assyryjska i mag. We wnętrzu jaskini dwie istoty ludzkie, wyglądem swym mało różniące się od zwierząt przylgnęły do siebie wargami… I inne… inne jeszcze. Wizye krótkie, niektóre mało wyraźne, zatarte nieco jak barwy na starożytnym fresku wszystkie jednak tchnące zarówno poezyą jak brutalną rzeczywistością, uderzające siłą namiętności i wiecznotrwałem pięknem. I zawsze oczy kobiece stanowiły punkt, skupiający wszystkie promienie, zawsze one czarne lub błękitne gwiazdy zamykały w sobie tajemnicę niezgłębionej rozkoszy. W tych oczach lśniły łzy, jaśniały uśmiechy, migotała wesołość, przezierała rozpacz, płakała melancholia, wabił szał upojeń… Tyle tam było słodyczy, wdzięku, miłości, rozkosznej perfidyi, tyle niebezpiecznych czarów i ponęt kuszących… Z jakimż przecudnym pełnym nie wysłowionej gracyi gestem podawały swoje wargi do pocałunku… Ostatnich obrazów nie widziałem już, bo fala ludzka pchnęła mnie ku owej kobiecie w żałobie, której oblicze zakrywały krepowe welony. Odrzuciła teraz w tył czarne zasłony. Zobaczyłem. Beranżerę! — Ty! ty! Podniosła ku mnie swe promienne źrenice, otoczyła mi szyję ramionami i szepcząc słowa miłości podała mi usta. Nie śmiałem jej pocałować, ale ona zaszemrała: — Proszę cię… błagam… Usta nasze spoiły się. Bez słów, bez wyjaśnień zrozumiałem, że to co mówił Massignac o swej córce, to były podłe insynuacye… Beranżera była sterroryzowaną ofiarą dwóch bandytów, ale nie przestała mnie nigdy kochać….